Oswin Returns
by ClaraForever
Summary: We know how Oswin dies in The Dalek Asylum, but what if she could be saved - and become Human again. The Doctor appreciates his new companion, and will do anything to make her happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Oswin Returns**

**Chapter One : The end ? ****Not**** today...**

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Doctor Who - it, and its' characters all belong to the BBC.

A/N : Well, after reading many good stories on this website (and reviewing them), I decided finally to get off my arse and write something based on a sudden idea that came into my head. This story is also a tribute to the many good writers on this website - you are all brilliant !...Oh, and this story is also personally dedicated to my three favourite authors on this site : rycbarm123 (who's work compelled me to join this website to start reviewing the great works on offer), LouBlue (of "Wednesday's Child"), and the twenty third of November (of "The Time Travelling Trio") :) !

xxXXxx

_An alternative timeline from the ending of "Asylum of The Daleks"._

Tears streamed down her pretty cheeks as the shock set in. Collapsing onto the floor, she dipped her head, as the memories of the nightmare - what she thought had been a nightmare - came back into her head...The crashed ship, the long ladder down into the ice, the feeling of being followed...and those voices...those voices - emotionless and cold...then darkness... She was a Dalek...no, she wasn't !...She was human - proud of it - and defiant !

Oswin stood up, and leapt into the observation seat (or what passed as a seat in the world she had created). She looked at the screen in front of her, and saw The Doctor standing in front of her. Thoughts of the places she could have gone to...thoughts of that chin...thoughts of love...What, no ?! How could she feel love for someone she had just met ? Fresh tears welled from her eyes, as she shook her head - nothing was left now for her...all she could do was save The Doctor and end the living nightmare she was in.

"_Run you clever boy...run...and remember me..."_

...Or so she thought...

It had happened so fast...First she had programmed the self-destruct mechanism on the Asylum, then she noticed that The Doctor...had come back to her...He seemed to have a glint in his eye...there was something that suggested optimism...and a little hope...To her surprise, she found herself being pushed along the corridors filled with flames, debris - plus the occasional explosion...and then into a little blue box. She remembered a man and a woman eyeing her with suspicion...plus a distinct look of fear. A box that was bigger on the inside...much bigger. But what stuck in her mind the most was the look on The Doctor's face when he said to her..._Oswin...would you like to be Human again ?..._

_Human again ?...Was that actually possible ?!...No, it's impossible !...That word "impossible" seemed to trigger something vague in her mind...But then again, to be rescued as a Dalek (no, she was Human !) also seemed impossible..._

The Doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS to reveal a large white building in the distance bathed in twilight. Oswin positioned herself at the doorway, and made her way a little into the strange new world. Purple grass swayed slightly in the wind, bathed in a low blue light from a setting blue sun. To her right, and down a valley, there was a lake, with a small boat in the middle of it. The boat seemed to be heading for a small house on the shore. A light was on in the house, smoke lazily drifting from the chimney...Oswin thought back to her childhood, when she would be looking out of the window of her home by the sea...and dreaming of seeing the stars in the vast ocean that was the universe. Her dream came true, in a way. She got a coveted job as _Junior Entertainment Manager_ on the Starship Alaska - she could see the stars, and do what she thought she did best - looking after children, keeping them happy. She had a loving, maternal instinct, and she loved the innocence, and carefree behaviour the children in her care had...They made her feel young again...but sometimes she thought she had done this all before...like in a previous life...

"Oswin ?...Are you alright ?...Why have you stopped ?" The Doctor asked curiously - and a little impatiently (as he had something important to do. He always seemed to be in rush to get somewhere...always running)...

"Oh, sorry Doctor, I was just um...thinking"

"Thinking of what ?"

"Oh, it was nothing...just some memories"...

"Oh, OK...Never mind" the Doctor cheerfully said, as he straightened his bowtie..."Come on Oswin, we don't want to keep them waiting, do we ?!"

_Keep who waiting ?_

xxXXxx

"Welcome to the planet Miracleosusdonotbelievous !" the Doctor beamed as he and Oswin entered the building.

"Miracleos...what ?!" said Oswin.

"Miracleosusdonotbelievous" frowned The Doctor, before regaining his grin. "A place of miracles, but people didn't believe in the things they could do here, so they coined the somewhat sarcastic add on to the planet's name of Miracleosus, and it somewhat stuck...so tadahhh ! - Miracleosusdonotbelievous !"

Oswin chucked to her self. Even though she was still in a Dalek shell, she could nonetheless still display her emotions - and sweet, feminine voice through careful reprogramming of the Dalek circuits. She allowed herself to smile a little...she liked The Doctor, and if what he said was true, she had the feeling that she was going to have the most wonderful time with him. But the smile faded. She still didn't believe that she could be Human again...

They were inside the building they had seen on arrival at the planet. The building was windowless, and circular in shape. It reminded her of a large slab of cheese from a supermarket, except that cheese wasn't made of concrete (or what passed for concrete on this world), and cheese was delicious, especially in cheesecakes...Oh, maybe she could make a cheesy version of her souffles...Most, no, all of her souffles had been too beautiful to live so far, but maybe, just maybe, she could one day perfect a perfect _cheesecakey _souffle that would make her, The Doctor...and her mum proud...Tears welled up in her eyes again...How could she ever see her mum again - as a Dalek ?...

"Ah, hello again Doctor" said the Doctor (this time a real doctor) in front of them.

"Pleased to meet you again ! As you can see, we have repaired most of the damage caused by the raiding Aarons when they tried to steal the equipment that makes this planet a miracle. It's a good job you were here, otherwise...well, you know..."

"Yes, I do know" The Doctor frowned. "Oh, where are my manners ?...Doctor, this is, um, well should be...Oswin, but of course, she is a Dalek now, and I was wondering if you could perform one of your miracles on her"

"Doctor who ?" said Oswin.

The Doctor couldn't help but smirk a little, then he sighed. He wished that Oswin could have asked him that question at The Asylum - he loved that "Doctor who ?" question that all new companions asked him...rather than coin the unflattering (but strangely affectionate) nickname "chin boy".

"Doctor Williams Miracles" said the alien. He was quite tall, about the height of The Doctor, wore a white overcoat, with a dark blue rectangular badge on a breast pocket. He looked basically human, except that he didn't have a full head of hair, just a ridge of ginger hair that ran from the back of his head, to his forehead, with the bare skin on either side covered with pale blue freckles.

"Williams ?...That doesn't sound alien to me..." said Oswin, immediately regretting her faux pas.

The Doctor and Doctor Willams looked at each other...then towards Oswin. An uneasy silence persisted.

"Williams is a very prestigious name to us...It is in honour of the dear lady Williams who came with The Doctor and saved us on his last visit" said Doctor Williams with a stern, but polite look on his face.

"That's Amy Williams...or Pond as she likes me to call her sometimes" whispered The Doctor to Oswin.

"Oh, the girl I saw in the blue box...I'm so sorry Doctor" said Oswin, with a lowered, sheepish tone. "Oh, but why aren't you afraid of me...aren't Daleks supposed to be...well...everything that is meant to be evil, and destructive in this universe ?"

"We cannot be like them...our mission in life is to help anyone...besides, being with The Doctor we had the feeling you were friendly and not like...the usual Daleks" said Doctor Williams with the slight hint of fear in his voice.

The three of them were led down a brightly lit corridor with doors evenly spaced on either side. All the doors had a blue box on the top, some of the boxes were lit, some of them not. Oswin swore she could have heard a muffled scream of agony from one room or two...

"Try as we may, there are some people we cannot help" Doctor Williams frowned as they reached a door at the end of the corridor. The door was swung open to reveal a room with a large vat of yellow liquid in the middle of it. There were some nurses milling around, some by machines with screens next to rows of buttons. The nurses turned around as soon as they noticed the trio in the room.

"Is everyone ready ?" said Doctor Williams with an air of authority.

The nurses all nodded.

"Excellent, we are going to make history today - for the first time ever, we are going to take the essence of a Human from a Dalek, in itself a miracle...and create a new body for it...Doctor, have you told the patient the drawbacks of this treatment ?" Doctor Willams turned to face Oswin and The Doctor.

"Ahh, of course", as The Doctor slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Nothing really, the usual stuff...try to take plenty of rest afterwards, avoid fatty foods, and have plenty of exercise to get the new body into shape...oh...oh..." the Doctor turned towards Oswin with a pained expression on his face.

"What is it Doctor ?" Oswin said, as the previous giddy thoughts in her heart were replaced by fear.

"Well, the science isn't perfect, it is still experimental, but erm, like what happens with a sieve, your essence will leak slowly out the vessel, erm, your new body..."

Oswin tensed..."and...I could die..."

"Well" the Doctor swallowed "I'm so sorry, but yes...but not for a long while..."

Oswin felt a little relieved, but sighed. "Oh well, at least 20 years as a Human again is much better than being a Dalek..."

The Doctor looked down as he said "not 20 years I'm afraid...you will start to erm, fade, after about...3 years"...

Oswin froze.

_Three years._

_1000 days._

Silence. All eyes were on the Dalek in the room.

"Let's do it !" cried Oswin. Everyone else in the room jumped slightly at the sound of the Dalek's (well sweetly feminine voiced Dalek's) voice.

xxXXxx

The room was a hive of activity, as the nurses and _both _Doctors helped to remove Oswin's Dalek shell, revealing the sorry blob of genetic material...that _had been the original Human_ Oswin. A pen like piece of equipment, not unlike The Doctor's sonic screwdriver was used to extract a blue glowing light from the blob...which turned grey as the pen lit up blue with Oswin's essence. The pen was placed into a machine, which immediately lit up, with lines of text appearing on its' display, accompanied by flashing lights, with one large button in particular lighting up.

After looking at the button for a brief second, Williams looked around...then pressed the button.

At first, the vat of yellow liquid in the room was still, then it stirred...Blobs began to appear it the liquid, then they moved together, forming a growing mass..._Terminator 2, The Doctor quickly thought, reminding him of an interesting movie which Amy had shown him over Christmas._

The biggest blob grew bigger, then became taller, then features began to appear. The Doctor just stared, as the blob's skin became smoother, then wrinkles started to form in certain areas. he could see the blob changing colour from yellow...to a light pink. Blood vessels appeared, then disappeared...The blob became a distinctly human shape, with dark brown strands - hair - starting to appear from the head. Then, after what seemed like a lifetime, a new Human had been created.

Oswin had been reborn.

The Doctor's mouth opened wide. She, Oswin, was beautiful...Her flowing shoulder length chocolate brown hair, round face...a very cute small nose, pink lips...Then her eyes fluttered open...Big, round, sparkling brown eyes...so endearing...

Oswin looked around, a little stunned at the people looking at her...After a few disorientating seconds, she looked at The Doctor...and smiled.

That smile, it melted The Doctor's heart, and the only thing he could say was "...err...um...hello again, Oswin, pleased to meet you ?".

"Pleased to meet you too, my Doctor" said Oswin...Then she noticed The Doctor go bright red, as he swiftly turned around.

Oswin, she was far more beautiful than he could have imagined, The Doctor thought...she had the perfect face, perfect voice - as he already knew, a small body, but that was OK...and a perfect body too...Oh...and she was naked.

Oswin's pretty nose wrinkled in confusion at why The Doctor had suddenly turned round...She looked over herself, and her smile grew as she noticed that all her bits were there...feet - check, legs - check, arms - check, fingers - check, belly button - check...even the small scar where one of her charges on the Alaska had stabbed her "accidentally" with a pencil - was there...She was back to her original Human form...Then she froze..._She realised she had no clothes on..._

Oswin became bright red as she covered _those bits_ with her hands. Doctor Williams spared her further embarrassment by throwing a towel onto her.

At that point in time, although he was still facing away from her, somehow The Doctor knew that Oswin was going to play a very special part in his life. Although she would only have 1000 days to live, he was going to make sure that they would be the happiest days of her life...and of his...

xxXXxx

A/N : Well, that's it...well, maybe not the full end, as shall be writing at least one more chapter to "wrap things up". I know my story isn't that good (aka pretty crap) for a first effort, but all reviews are welcome - good, or not (sweat dripping from forehead). If I get enough positive reviews / I can be bothered, Iam inclined to create another 10 chapters to reflect on the extended life of Oswin Oswald (aka Clara, the Doctor's Greatest Ever Companion).

You may wonder why I have given Oswin 1000 days to live. It seems (to me) that the average time a long-term companion stays with The Doctor...is just 2 or 3 years. At that rate, the lovely Jenna-Louise possibly will leave the show at the end of Season 8 or 9 (hopefully at least the latter). *Sigh* I wish Jenna-Louise & Matt wouldn't have to leave the show, but in the end, you have to respect their wishes although I hope _somehow _Clara could remain The Doctor's companion for a long long time, perhaps as another actress or actor (hint)...

Regards to y'all - RedKestrel.


	2. Chapter 2 : A new start

**Chapter Two : A new start.**

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Doctor Who - it, and its' characters all belong to the BBC.

A/N : Thank You to all those who read this story - with a very special thanks for the appreciated support given by Nikki Pond and Borshy ! Anyway, as promised, here is the concluding chapter to this story...It is essentially a filler chapter for my next story - provisionally titled _My Doctor, My Oswin, My Clara_ starting Oswin's adventures as a companion of The Doctor. I hope you like it !

XX xx XX

Oswin gingerly stepped out of the vat, helped by a nurse. Having been a Dalek for over a year, she was finding herself a little unsteady on real feet. Wrapped in a large towel, she felt the cold floor on her bare, wet feet, as she paddled slowly towards The Doctor - who still had his back turned against her, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

"Doctor ?" Oswin said, as she placed her hand on The Doctor's shoulder.

The Doctor flinched at Oswin's touch, which brought him back to the real world. He spun round, slightly startling Oswin, who stepped back a little.

Slightly lost for words at the beautiful girl in front of him, The Doctor stuttered as he said "err...hello...oh, er...how do you feel, Oswin ?"

Oswin blushed slightly and gave The Doctor a warm smile, as she said "erm...great I guess...Erm, it's so nice to be Human again."

They both looked at each other for a few seconds, not saying a word. The Doctor, especially, couldn't take his eyes off Oswin's sparkling brown eyes...

The impasse was broken by Doctor Williams, who called out "I think the patient should take a rest now, since we need to make some final observations - just to make sure she is OK, of course. Oh, and after what the patient has been through, I think she deserves some time to recuperate...Nurse Wilson, please take the patient to Room 099."

The nurse by Oswin's side nodded, and started to lead Oswin away. Oswin looked over her shoulder at The Doctor, who merely nodded at her. Oswin smiled slightly, and returned the gesture.

"Doctor ?" Doctor Williams walked slowly towards The Doctor with a furrowed brow.

"Yes, Doctor Williams" The Doctor politely replied.

"During the life force extraction, I noticed something quite odd..."

The Doctor frowned, and tensed slightly. "What was it ?"

"The essence...there was much less of it than we would have expected for a girl of the patient's age. Indeed, it was only about half of what we were expecting. I was surprised that she was as strong as she appears to be."

The Doctor listened intently, not knowing yet what to say. Doctor Williams continued...

"If the patient..."

"Please, call her Oswin" said The Doctor.

"Yes, as you wish...If the pati...sorry, Oswin were to continue a normal life - even without the intervention of the Dalek episode, she would have...faded not long after her 30th birthday..."

"What ?!" said The Doctor greatly surprised. "Are you saying that effectively she was only half a person ?"

"Well, that's one way of putting it...it is as if she had been split up - broken, somehow...And quite frankly, I have no idea why that is..." Doctor Williams shook his head slightly, obviously puzzled.

Concern growing about his newest companion, the Doctor's words came out in a worried tone. "Does that mean that she could die even before three years are up ?"

"Oh no, I think she has enough essence for a few more years yet, but..."

"But what ?"

"Previous patients seemed to behave differently according to the environment they were put in...It seems that if the patient experiences trauma and unhappiness, that patient can fade at a much faster rate than one who is happy..."

"And ?"

"If Oswin is subjected to unpleasantness, her life could end erm, maybe up to a year - or more, earlier..."

The Doctor's eyes opened wide and he could feel tears forming. Oswin had been through so much hell, how could the Universe be so cruel as treat her like this ? Then again, after what happened to Rose and Donna in particular, he should have expected it.

"But, if Oswin has a happy life, she could live much longer than the three year average for a life force transfusion patient. However, we also have to bear in mind the amount of life force Oswin had to begin with...Anyway, I still have some routine tests to make on Oswin, nothing major. Feel free to ask me anything if you want, and the patient rooms are just beyond that door in the far corner." Doctor Williams gestured towards a plain metal door with a circular window .

The Doctor nodded. "Thank you, Doctor".

The Doctor was half in thought, and half concentrating on getting to Oswin's room as he made his way across the facility.

_This girl, against impossible odds, had survived a Dalek conversion, and was now Human again. She deserved a good life after her ordeal...But why was she just half a person ? She looked perfectly fine...but why wasn't she expected to live much beyond the age of 30 ? The Doctor hated not knowing, and he had to solve this mystery - and if possible - if it was at all possible, try to extend the life of his saviour - his guardian angel who had saved him in another dark hour of his life._

The Doctor knocked on the door which had the numbers 099 embossed on it. There was what looked like a letterbox in the centre of the door, with a small ledge extending out from it.

_Maybe it was a feature for more dangerous patients, to allow food transfer, he thought...like in a prison..._

_"_Come in", a voice chirped.

The Doctor opened the door to find Oswin sitting up in a bed with a light pink hospital gown on, and a plain white blanket across the lower half of her body.

"Hello again Chin Boy !...I need a Doctor" Oswin grinned as soon as she saw The Doctor.

The Doctor gave a reluctant smile as he sat down on a stool next to Oswin.

Under the ceiling light, the room was nothing special - indeed, with no windows it seemed rather claustrophobic. The furnishings were simple, Oswin's bed, The Doctor's plastic stool, and there was a small bedside table with a glass vase. A pretty purple flower, which could have passed for a Dandelion if it was yellow, had wilted slightly, as it was, sticking out of the water in the vase.

Oswin could sense something was wrong, as she asked the Doctor "what's the matter ?" Her smile had faded, replaced by a worried look.

The Doctor thought of lying for a few seconds. _Who would be happy to know that they could die sooner ? _- before thinking that telling the truth was the best policy.

The Doctor let out a big sigh before saying "Doctor Williams said that you may fade ...in less than 2 years..."

Oswin's heart sank. She thought she was going to shed tears again.

Noticing Oswin's pain in her expression, he quickly added "but that's only if you are unhappy...But don't worry Oswin, I shall do my best to make you happy...and he said that you could live for much longer than three years if you were happy..."

Oswin didn't show any emotion for a few seconds, trying to make sense of what had been said, before giving a slight smile and saying "I..." She grabbed hold of The Doctor's shoulders and buried her head in his chest. She sobbed slightly as she said "why am I crying ?...I should be happy that Iam Human again, and I know, I just do, that you will do your best to keep your promise...But I'm also afraid that you will leave me..."

"Why would I leave you ?" the Doctor said, as he reassuringly placed his hands on Oswin's back.

"I saved you, but you have to save others too. You can't be with me all the time. It's so dangerous out there...After all that has happened, I feel so alone, so afraid at the moment...and if something were to happen to you..."

Clearly, the news about Oswin's life span hadn't done anything good to ease Oswin's traumatised mind after the Dalek episode.

"Nothing's going to happen, OK..." whispered The Doctor, as he kissed the soft hair on top of Oswin's head. "Look, get some rest, and we'll go back to the TARDIS...you can travel with me...and we'll look after each other".

Oswin moved her head away from The Doctor's chest, while maintaining her hands on his shoulders. "Really ? I can come with you ?" Oswin looked up at the Doctor, with tear stains on her cheeks.

"Yes, of course, it is what you wanted, isn't it, when we met at The Asylum ?" The Doctor smiled.

Oswin smiled back, nodded slightly, then stared into The Doctor's eyes for a few seconds.

"Doctor ?"

"Yes ?"

The Doctor was taken completely by surprise when Oswin crashed her lips onto his. _Her lips were very soft and warm_...But before The Doctor had a chance to react, Oswin pulled away, with a big grin on her face.

"Wha, wh, what was that for ?" a crimson faced Doctor whimpered.

"It was my way of saying Thank You..."

"For what ?"

"Well, you saved my life, made the impossible - possible - you gave me back my Human body, and now you'll whisk me off with you to see the stars...How could any girl not be grateful...I'm so happy to have a fr..." Oswin paused. "A friend like you..."

_A friend, The Doctor was certainly that, but Oswin had a fuzzy feeling in her heart that she couldn't ignore. It was if somehow they were meant to be together - and to be more than just friends. Was it love ?. Yes...no, no, no, it couldn't be, they had only been together mere hours, besides, even if she had feelings for him, did he feel the same way about her ? A man like The Doctor who had done so much good for the Universe surely was already accounted for. After what happened with Nina, she didn't want to go through the horrible feeling of a broken heart again._

"Erm, I guess your w, w, welcome" stuttered the still stunned Doctor.

Oswin smirked as she said "and you liked it !"

"Well, I, what ?..."

"And you blushed !"

"Oooh, shut up !"

Oswin burst into laughter, as The Doctor shook his head - and he was still blushing.

XX xx XX

Oswin couldn't get to sleep, so The Doctor allowed her to rest her head on his chest, while he described to her some of the amazing places he had been to, and the adventures he had had. A planet called Midnight, New, New, New...New York, The Rings of Akhaten...they were just some of the fascinating places that _actually kept Oswin awake - with the excitement that she could actually visit these places with her Doctor. _However, Oswin got the feeling The Doctor was giving a somewhat rosy picture of some of these destinations, when he paused, and had _a slight look of sorrow _on his face while he talked. When Oswin asked about what happened to the companions he had had, all he would say was either "they led happy lives afterwards" - or nothing at all...just a blank, mournful look on his face. She knew it troubled him - a lot, so didn't pursue the questioning further. _This man had been through a hell of a lot - much of it not nice at all...She felt compelled to be with him, to make sure that he would not be alone, and someone would be there to care for him...in the short time she had left..._

XX xx XX

The next morning, Doctor Williams discharged the pair, and they waved goodbye at the doors of the TARDIS to Williams, and some of the nurses who had created another miracle. Doctor Williams himself gave a gift of pretty red flowers to Oswin, before the doors of the TARDIS closed behind her.

"What sort of flowers are these ?" Oswin said, as she felt the scent of...bananas coming from the flowers.

"Calibasothius" The Doctor said, without looking up from the central console. "Their scent apparently has a very soothing effect on the body...especially if you like bananas..." The Doctor paused. "But don't breathe in too deeply...if you breathe the scent too deeply...and for too long...which most people don't, they can have a, well...soothing effect on...erm, the lower part of the body..."

Oswin gave The Doctor a puzzled look. He looked briefly at Oswin "it can have a laxative effect".

"Ewww !" Oswin cried as she suddenly dropped the flowers..."That's is sooo charming !"

"Oi ! It's a very expensive gift on this planet" the Doctor replied, a little irritated. Oswin flashed back a cheeky smile.

Leaving the flowers behind, Oswin skipped towards The Doctor. For the first time, she could have a good look at the TARDIS with her own eyes. The room was circular in shape, and mostly silver in colour, with blue ring attachments positioned evenly around the circumference of the wall. In the middle was a platform, with dozens of levers, buttons, and wheels, all below a clear central column, which itself had another clear column within it. Above the column was a set of concentric rings, decorated with strange pictures of circles with... circles.

"Is that your language ?" Oswin asked, pointing up towards the rings on the ceiling.

The Doctor looked back at Oswin and smiled "yes, the language of my home world of Gallifrey".

"I'd love to see your home world. Can we go there ?" Oswin chirped.

The Doctor's smile disappeared, and he looked down. He swallowed before saying "no...it's...gone"

Oswin fell silent. She walked slowly towards The Doctor, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry...I didn't know..." The Doctor pulled away from Oswin suddenly, swung round, and said "where do you wanna go, Oswin ?!" The Doctor smiled again, but Oswin knew it was a forced one.

Oswin opened her mouth, but couldn't say anything. _This was it, a chance to go anywhere in the Universe, to finally see the stars, to do what she had always dreamt of doing. _She noticed a magazine lying on the floor near to where The Doctor was standing. It appeared to have a familiar picture on the cover, and when she picked it up, a big smile appeared on her face. Oswin showed The Doctor the cover, who immediately frowned.

_Amy had probably left that magazine there during some down time, he thought. After what happened at The Asylum, both Rory and Amy could do with some time back home to rekindle their relationship. This was going to be a trip with just him and Oswin, the pretty brunette impossible girl...A girl who only had half a life..._

The Doctor shook his head as he said "oh, that is soooo boring, I could show you something way more interesting away from Earth !"

_"_But it's a place I've always dreamed of going to - my mum too. I wanted to live there once, but I was so lucky...then again unlucky..." Oswin frowned "...to get a job where I could go into space and see the stars..." Oswin's eyes widened. She looked like a lost puppy with those big, round, shiny brown eyes...and The Doctor's heart melted - and not for the first time either.

"Oh, alright...you're the boss !" a clearly reluctant Doctor replied.

"Am I ?" Oswin raised an eyebrow.

"Oooh...shut up !...Oh, and er... brace yourself ! the Doctor snapped, as he pulled a lever.

A loud whining noise went round the room, and Oswin shrieked as she grabbed a handrail as the floor jolted suddenly, before shaking. A big grin appeared on her face, as she felt ridiculously happy. She looked at The Doctor playing with the levers and switches on the platform..._and she had that fuzzy feeling in her heart again._

XX xx XX

Moments later, the shaking stopped, and The Doctor grabbed Oswin by the hand. They ran towards the TARDIS door, before The Doctor said "Oswin...welcome to..."

"Oh, my Doctor, my name is Oswin Oswald...but my friends call me Clara." _A bit late to say this, but better late than never she thought. Besides, as a lover...no, friend, no, a very good friend, he was entitled to know this somewhat mundane fact._

The Doctor paused before starting again...He swung the doors open before saying..."Osw...Clara...welcome to Hong Kong !"

XX xx XX

Clara and The Doctor stood still just a few steps outside the TARDIS.

"Erm, this doesn't look anything like the cover of that magazine" Clara said, as she glanced towards The Doctor, clearly not amused.

They were in a dark, wet alley with a sole rusting lamp post offering some illumination. Clara jumped a little as a cockroach ran by her feet. There were some wicker baskets filled with rubbish at the side, plus the air was quite warm and humid. It was warm enough for Clara to regret wearing a jacket over the blue polka dot dress a Nurse had given her at the hospital.

"Well, the navigation system was always a little knackered, but I'm sure we're not far away...Oooh look, over there..." The Doctor pointed upwards. "Chinese characters in neon !...I knew Sexy wouldn't let me down ?!" a relieved Doctor said.

"Sexy ?" Clara gave a look that could kill.

"The TARDIS - don't you think she's great...and sexy ?...No ?" an increasing sheepish Doctor said.

Clara raised an eyebrow before giving The Doctor a playful smirk "you're being weird..."

They jumped when they heard a scream in front of them. An old, short Chinese lady had appeared in front of them. She dropped two red bags, filled with what looked like vegetables onto the alley...before fleeing...They heard the lady shout "GHOST !"

Clara and The Doctor looked around, but saw nothing. Clearly very puzzled, Clara smirked as she said "does your bow tie always have that effect on people ?!"

"OI ! Bow ties are cool" the Doctor snapped, clearly unimpressed by his pretty companion's remark.

Unnoticed by the pair in front on the alley, a character on a neon sign had morphed from a Chinese character into a skull. The skull wavered in its' form, with sparks flying out of its' teeth. Looking down, it paused after noticing Clara...It then began to cackle quietly before saying "well, if it isn't..."

XXxx THE END...or the beginning ? xxXX

A/N : Probably not as good as the opening chapter, but not every day is filled with excitement & action of course. Thinking back to Oswin's fate as I was standing at the bus stop this morning, I began to wonder why The Doctor could not have saved Oswin in "The Asylum of The Daleks" in the same way I have had in my story...

24th Century Earth : _Star Trek - _Replicators are able to produce something...out of nothing, food, drink, and probably bodies as well...

21st Century Earth : _Doctor Who - _Wifi base units which can routinely suck the souls (essence) out of people...and replace them at will...

_The Doctor - _An alien hero who can go to _billions of years in the future (& past) - in a blink of an eye._

Surely with all the universe and time at his disposal, he could have found someplace & someone to replicate Oswin - plus move her essence from a Dalek - to a new body !

Anyway, I guess that would make things _very complicated _- and probably make BBC writers scratch their hair out with worry. Also, I guess science-fiction is supposed to entertain...and not really be scrutinised by people wondering "is that possible" :P !

I'm waffling on too much here :P !...Best regards to y'all - Red Kestrel.


End file.
